Power Of The 5 JamieScott
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Scott & Jamie make it to Nazca. And strange things happen and no one can explain, what happens when Jamie goes missing? what happens when Scarlett shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scott and Jamie Tyler meet the other of the 5

**Jamie's p.o.v **

**I stood in front of the house I knew the other of us five were and looked as the door opened and a black haired boy stood there, beside him a boy in crutches.**

**Matt, Pedro, or as I know him: Inti Rami.**

'**Are you alright Scott?' I ask telepathy.**

'**Yes aren't you?'- Scott **

'**Yeah just checking scotty' – me**

"**Jamie, Scott." Matt said his blue eyes scanned us and I saw that he saw my shoulder wound and Scott's eyes still looked like he was in pain even though he was; he was just too damn stubborn to admit it.**

'**Am not!' he cried in denial.**

**I gesture and my brother pushes my shoulder in a gesture to tell me to be quiet or rest my thoughts. Flint did that in the past and my sword: Frost was on my waist and I had my shield in the bag, I guess they came when I left.**

"**Matt, Pedro" I say as a man and woman walk up.**

"**Professor Chambers, and Mr. Cole" I say from looking in their minds.**

"**Yes how'd you know? I never told you our names!" he had a British accent.**

'**Stop pissing on them jay' I start laughing at what he says, and eyebrows rise.**

"**Sorry, I and he are telepath! He said something funny" I shove his shoulder and we talk.**

Matt Freeman's p.o.v

I watch as the two twins talk laugh and gesture talking telepathy, but when wrong words are said Scott goes into a panic attack.

That was what happened right now, the TV was on and it said: "the Night -rise corporation has been closed for the following investigation…"

Scotts screams heard from the kitchen and he lay there in Jamie's lap.

"Scott, it isn't real. Come on! Wake its not real. I am here your safe. Ssshhhh!"

I could see that he was speaking for our benefit, eyes squeezed shut in pain, both of them. Tears fall down both faces.

"I am sorry, I am acting like a baby."

A/N: I love Jamie and Scott! If I owned them I would have them as a bothers! R&amp;R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Scott's p.o.v**

**Previous **

"**Sorry I am acting like a baby"**

**Present:**

'**No silly Scott you're acting like my little brother' Jamie says and shrugs and brushes my hair back tears had stopped.**

**With a shrug I get up and walk outside, the air hot on me but since I lived in Nevada I don't notice much sine I am used to this. The Lammas are caged and I go up to them. **

'**Aloha!' whoa! What?!**

**Jamie rushes out and 'what?' **

'**The freaking lama can speak to us and we can understand what it says!' I yell and my brother covers his ears with an expression I can't read.**

Line break, no one's p.o.v

Richard Cole stood in the shade of the house, his blond hair was almost white since there has been so much sun on it. He had a water bottle and sunscreen on.

'going for a long run babe wont be back until noon' a voice in his head said.

"Going for a run babe. Wont be back until noon." Professor Chambers looks bewildered.

"Richard Cole! I am old enough to be you ow mother!" she yells and slaps him.

"What, are you talking about?" jis voice is confused.

"Just go for you damn run!" she snarled and two twins laughed upstairs in there room.

Meanwhile…

Matt was playing a Spanish board game with Pedro and loosing, the stakes where un-bearable! Pedro had 75 points, and Matt had 15.

"Pedro! You have to be cheating!" whined the leader of the five.

"no you just donna know how to play!" exclaimed the teen his English more clearable.

**Jamie's p.o.v **

**I had took a walk after Scott had left I went to the door in the church with the extra money that, Alicia McGuire had given him.**

"**Aloha!" yelled the priest, and gave me a ticket to enter, my steps slow and fast at the same time.**

**Slowly I walk to the five pointed star door, feeling eyes on me I ignore it. **

"**Sir?" the English voice stops me but the door glows and I start to open it.**

"**Mister the door leads to the back room nothing" his voice is warning. Pushing it past I walk in and land somewhere else.**

**Something captures me.**

Matt's p.o.v.

It's five o'clock and Jamie hasn't come back, Scott said he couldn't hear his thoughts which started to worry him. Pedro only looked helpless and his eyes were also worried.

"We have to find him…." He says and shrugs.

Than Scott cries out and grabs his stomach, blood pools from a wound that isn't his, that must mean the bad guys got him?!

"NO!" snarled Scott as the door bell rang.

It is night time and it could be the old one who knows?

"It's Scarlett." Scott says and puts his jacket on tight against the wound.

"Matt?" her black hair reaches her shoulders, and strange green eyes star at me than at the others.

"Yeah, Scarlett?" I ask and open the door and welcome her in.

"Hey, this is Richard Cole, Professor Chambers, Pedro, Scott and you know me Matt," I say and gesturer to the couch.

Scar explains how she got here, ran away from a school field trip, claiming she knew someone here, and then got a taxi here.

'We have to find Jamie, he's all I have left.' Scotts voice said and his eyes blank.

"We will find him, I am sure of it.

**No one's p.o.v **

**Scott Tyler was beating himself out about how it was his fault that he couldn't find Jamie. He had been in pain a lot. That meant Jamie was being hurt and that hurt Scott the worst, he had always put himself between his brother and danger, but since Night rise he wasn't the same. **

'**Jamie? Where are you?'**

**No answer and that hurt the older twin the most.**

"**Hey Scott you need to eat." Scarlett said and gestured to the plate.**

"**I am not hungry." He snarled.**

"**You haven't eaten since breakfast Matt said" she said.**

"**I said I am not hungry, I have gone without food for a longer time than you could count. NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" his power came to him and she got a dazed look, and left him and went to her room, her first experience with 'the power'.**

**Chapter done! **

**Tell me what you think and I might do another chapter? Does anyone read Power of the Five anymore?**

** .3**


	3. Chapter 3: Jamie's found?

Chapter 3

A/N: some people pm'd me… so for them… "I don't do disclaimer, I think it's a waste! Really it's not like we own it, Only our ideas of how to write them... so that's that.

**Jamie's p.o.v **

**Pain entered my system, that's all I felt for days on end, I didn't even know where the hell I was!**

"**Hello Mr. Tyler, we're sorry, but you need to be ours before we can get you out." A soft voice says. **

**Turning my head I see red hair, blue eyes, and a woman.**

"**Who are you?" I whisper, she has a long scar down her face. **

"**Jacklyn call me Jack, see you soon."**

**Than I am on my own**

'**Scott where are you?' No answer and that hurt the most.**

No one's p.o.v.

Jacklyn Martin stood and gazed at the boy with hair as dark as a raven, eyes of the lightest chocolate, and a tattoo on his shoulder, more importantly on of the 5. She had been waiting a long time to have one in her hands, and now the time had come, Time to start the 'project'.

"Is he stable? Or does he need more of my love?" Jason Marz asked he was her assistant: With brown hair and green eyes, though he was wearing red contacts.

"More love." She said and walked away, guards following her.

Soon she would have a weapon at her hands.

Line break

Matt's p.o.v

Pain, That's all Scott knew, blood, and bruises. His body was littered with them. We had called the Nexus to see if they had any ideas at where he could be but there was none, Jamie Tyler had been whipped clean off the Earth.

"We have to find him…" Richard said and gripped his hair in a fist, so hard his fingers turned white.

Scarlett and professor tried to keep us clean up and tidy, everyone except Scott, who would force them away with his power.

Turning on the news I stare.

"_So we have Jacklyn and her new son whom she found in the forest before the world went sick!" _the news caster showed a perfect picture of Scott.

'Scott! Come quick!' I yell and replay the news I saw.

His stomps are quickly reduced to running, his eyes stare at his brother.

**Scott's p.o.v **

**Looking on the news my heart stops, this is my brother but it isn't if you know what I mean.**

**His hair is short, with blue shades in it his eyes a dark green, and all black clothes. His eyes dead and a bruise rested on his check. People I don't know applaud his eyes roam over everyone. Hand rested in his 'mothers' **

"**That's not Jamie. They broke him." I whisper and tears form in my eyes.**

**No no no no no no no no no! That's all I thought of when my brain said they broke him.**

No one's p.o.v

Jacklyn stood beside her 'son' his hair short and his voice no longer unless he is healed. She was proud at what her work had done.

With that they headed to Brazil …

A/N: done chapter 3! I have no clue if it makes sense…. So if not please tell me and I will fix my mistakes. .3


	4. Chapter 4 scott

Jacklyn ruffled her 'son's' hair, his brown eyes gazed at her.

Chapter 4

Scott's p.o.v

I sat on the plane bored and couldn't think, Jamie was gone, and some UN good guys took my brother. And we didn't know who. And now Jamie wasn't good.

Matt's brain was on how to rescue him reassuring me not that it helped, and Scarlett was afraid of me.

And Richard's head was in a frenzy of everything.

'Scott?' my head snapped up and I searched for that oh so voice.

* The voice*

Jamie: Scott?

Scott: Jamie?

Jamie: I am scare, I can't feel

Scott: I know I can't reach you…. Where are you?

Jamie: …..

*Done Voice*

Than nothing else just images of my failure

A/N: sorry it is short I couldn't think of anything!


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

*** The voice***

**Jamie: Scott?**

**Scott: Jamie?**

**Jamie: I am scare, I can't feel**

**Scott: I know I can't reach you…. Where are you?**

**Jamie: …..**

***Done Voice***

**Than nothing else just images of my failure**

Chapter 5

Jamie p.o.v

I didn't know where I was all I knew was that I had to follow the woman. She was my mother and that's all I knew and I knew she wasn't, but I didn't know how I knew.

"Here Jay, you need to eat." Jack said and I automatically took the food she gave me and UN wrapped it and ate, then she ordered me to go to sleep, and I did, when I woke up we were in Brazil.

Line break

**Matt's p.o.v**

**Scott sat in front of the television, in the hotel room, and had his hands laced behind his head, and he had a frown on his face. Making the handsome cold panes of his face carve into ice. That was exactly how Jamie looked like except with the dyed hair and other things that woman had done to make him the same yet different.**

"**Scott do you want to eat?" I asked and hold out the tray and place it in front of him.**

"**Sure." He growls and slowly takes the food and starts to eat, and I smile smugly. **

**Scarlett couldn't get him to eat and I did. But a few hours later I hear the toilet flush after puking noises.**

**Scott was so **broken** without Jamie. I think and lay down to go to sleep, 17 hours and we would be in Brazil, and I couldn't wait until Jamie was with us.**

A/N: was that good?

Updated: Feb 18 2015! Almost a whole year since I updated! Thanks to all my faithful readers, and I hope this is what you were looking for tell me what you thought!


End file.
